Como las nubes
by Theta Tenny
Summary: Un día de verano es un buen día para reencontrarse con un amor del pasado... Kakashi x Hanare Respondiendo al reto "pedir es gratis, escribir es cosa tuya"


_Bueno, este es u one-shot salido del reto "Pedir es gratis, escribir es cosa tuya"  
><em>

_a pedido de **HinataWeasley789**_

_Espero que les guste ^^**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><span>Como las nubes.<span>

Era un lindo día, no muy diferente a otros días de verano en la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas. Kakashi Hatake descansaba recostado en la hierva al costado del camino que salía de la Aldea. Con la mirada perdida en el celeste cielo, su mente comenzó a divagar, cosa que últimamente hacía muy seguido.

Hacía un año y medio que Naruto y Jiraiya habían partido hacia su entrenamiento, y ¿quien sabía cuando regresarían? Con los disparates del viejo sannin y las travesuras del rubio uno nunca sabe con que puede llegar a salir ese dúo. Respiró profundo, se recordó a si mismo que ese viaje no lo habían emprendido con fines de descanso o recreo, todo lo contrario, iban a entrenar. Entrenar. Eso es lo que él también debería estar haciendo. Sasuke se había marchado, se había unido a Orochimaru, y debían recuperarlo, rescatarlo, y para eso no sólo el jinyuriki debía volverse más fuerte, sino también él, porque un buen líder debe ser fuerte para que quienes lo sigan se sientan protegidos...

Una melodía lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Era una melodía que e resultaba algo familiar, como si ya la hubiera escuchado antes... Se incorporó un poco, apoyando la espalda en el tronco del árbol que estaba detrás suyo. Miró el camino que estaba frente a él, definitivamente aquella bella melodía provenía de por ahí.

_- oo -_

Ella caminaba tranquilamente mientras tocaba su shamisen con despreocupación. Ni siquiera sabía qué era lo que estaba tocando, simplemente sus dedos se movían, agitando las cuerdas con ritmo y armonía, haciendo que una hermosa melodía inundara todo su alrededor, dejando un hermoso rastro tras ella.

Miró hacia el cielo, sonrió al ver las blancas y esponjosas nubes. Una de ellas tenía una forma peculiar, muchos dirían rara, que la hizo sonreír aún más. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, para luego volver su vista al camino. Él se había colado en sus pensamientos una vez más. Cada vez que miraba las nubes él estaba ahí, con su cabello puntiagudo, sus hombros relajados, su voz pacífica, su sonrisa invisible pero perceptible... Un cosquilleo recorrió su cuerpo, incluso había recordado su aroma. ¿cómo podía ser? Hacia más de dos años que lo había visto por última vez, pero su recuerdo seguía tan vivo en ella como si hubiera pasado apenas un día.

Sacudió su cabeza. Debía dejar de pensar en él, después de todo quién sabía lo que había sido de su vida. Ella había desterrado de su aldea, lo había dejado a él parado al borde de un precipicio y se había marchado a caminar y tocar su shamisen por el mundo. Él era un shinobi, tenía obligaciones, y además tenía a esos tres niños a su cuidado. No, debía quitarlo de su mente, de una vez por todas...

_- oo -_

La bella melodía seguía acercándose y no pudo resistir la tentación. Se puso de pie y fue hasta el camino, debía hallar la fuente de esa hermosa música que cautivaba sus odios y estaba llegando de a poco a su corazón endurecido por lo años de seguir el código ninja.

Y entonces la vio. Su corazón dio un brinco dentro de su pecho al ver a esa mujer de cabello verdoso, largo y sedoso, volando al compás de la brisa veraniega. _No puede ser_, pensó. _Es ella._

- Ha-Na-Re...- murmuró, casi inaudiblemente.

La mujer, que al parecer sí lo oyó, levantó la vista del camino de tierra y miró directamente a su persona. Automáticamente la joven dejó de tocar el shamisen que llevaba en sus manos y se detuvo en seco.

- ¿Ka-Ka-Shi?- ella clavó sus marrones ojos en los grises de él.

Estaban a pocos metros de distancia. Pero pronto esos metros de convirtieron en apenas unos centímetros. Ambos corrieron al encuentro con el otro, fundiéndose en un cálido abrazo. El jounin de Konoha, que había enterrado su rostro en el cabello de la chica, se separó de ella un poco y la miró a los ojos.

- ¿Q-Que haces aquí, Hanare?

Ella lanzó un suspiro de risa- Simplemente caminaba por ahí y bueno...- antes de terminar la frase, ella apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de él y aspiró con fuerza su aroma- Kakashi... te he extrañado mucho...

- ¿Extrañado? Yo te recuerdo cada vez que miró las nubes...

Ella lo miró y sonrió nuevamente- También yo.

Hanare posó suavemente sus dedos sobre la bandana que cubría el ojo derecho del shinobi y los deslizó por debajo de la máscara que la continuaba. Kakashi detectó las intenciones de la muchacha y tomó su mano, deteniéndola.

- La última vez, mis labios se posaron en los tuyos, pero con esta cosa en el medio, no quiero que pase de nuevo- reprochó ella y, sin más, desenmascaró al atónito ninja copia.

Sonrió una vez más y, rodeando la nuca del hombre con sus brazos, posó sus labios sobre los de él. Kakashi, algo atontado, respondió al beso con ternura y pasión a la vez. La tomó de la cintura, la atrajo aún más hacia sí y enterró su mano izquierda en aquel lacio cabello.

Y así permanecieron, jugando con sus lenguas y sus manos, absorbiendo la esencia y el aroma del otro. Sólo la necesidad de respirar los separó.

_- oo -_

- Lo lamento, pero no puedo quedarme más tiempo aquí- dijo con un dejo de tristeza la joven de la aldea de la llave.

El ninja copia la miró con tristeza en su mirada y, con la misma tristeza en su voz, dijo en forma de respuesta:

- Lo se.

_- oo -_

Y entones, Kakashi Hatake, el ninja copia, observó con tristeza como la mujer que lo había cautivado con sus ojos y con su música se alejaba de la Aldea, caminando hacia el horizonte, llevada por la brisa, como las nubes en el celeste cielo de verano.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, eso es todo... espero que les haya gustado =) y espero poder responder pronto a otro reto ^^<em>

_Saludos! Nos leemos! =)  
><em>


End file.
